


Serenade

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec and Jace, Jace is a Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Serenade, brotp Jalec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: Jace finally convinced his parabatai Alec to get drunk with him and the result is the two of them doing a drunk serenade at Magnus' building.





	Serenade

\- I hate you. - Alec said.  
\- No, you don't. - Jace answered.  
\- Yes, I do.  
\- Don't be a dick. You lost the bet, get over it. - Jace spoke, blinking an eye to his parabatai.  
\- I think I hate you even more now. - Alec repeated the sentence, then he almost feel down after hitting a wall. - I think I am drunk, Jace.  
\- I think I am too. - Jace laughed after hitting the same wall as Alec.  
\- Fuck, why everything seems funnier when you are drunk? - Alec wondered, trying not to fall again.  
\- Because it is. I can't believe that, after all this years, I finally convinced you to get drunk with me. - Jace smiled, like he still couldn't believe that his big brother was actually in front of him, stumbling through his words and laughing.  
\- Well, I knew it was a bad idea to do anything you think it is funny. But Magnus said that getting drunk together is a nice bonding experience. I can't imagine why we would need that. We are literally bounded by our souls.  
\- I should have known that Magnus is the only person in the world that could convince you to have fun. Izzy and I have been falling at this task for years. - Jace held his brother's arm to stabilize himself.  
\- You are right about that.  
\- And now you are smiling like a idiot.  
\- I am always smiling like a idiot when it comes to Magnus.  
\- I know. It would be annoying if it wasn't so cute. And you know that I don't find anything cute.  
\- Except for Clary. - Alec said, making his brother laugh.  
\- Except for Clary. - Jace agreed and stopped walking. - We are here! - Jace announced when they arrived in the front of Magnus' building.  
\- Is it too late to give up? - Alec asked, already knowing the answer.  
\- Yes. Go ahead. You doubted that I could drink all that tequila shots in a minute. Now you have to do your part of the bet. Go ahead, buddy. - Jace pushed Alec forward and his parabatai rolled his eyes.  
\- Whatever. Let's do it. - Alec said, he cleaned his throat and looked at Magnus' balcony. - You are doing it with me, right?  
\- Okay, but only because I am too drunk to make good decisions.  
\- You also don't make them when you are sober, so I don't see the point.  
\- Don't make me give up. - Jace complained. - I will start. _For all those times you stood by me. For all the truth that you made me see! For all the joy you brought to my life._  
\- _For all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you, I'll be forever thankful, baby._ \- Alec and Jace were screaming and somebody screamed that they should shut up.  
- _You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith, 'coz you believed. I'm everything I'm, because you loved me!_ \- Magnus showed up at the balcony in his pijamas, looking asleep and a little scared with the suddenly serenade.  
\- _You gave me wings and made me fly. You touched my hand I could touch the sky. I lost my faith, you gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach. You stood by me and I stood tall. I had your love I had it all. I'm grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know that much, but I know this much is true. I was blessed, because I was loved by you._ \- Magnus was divided between his wish to catch his phone to film the out of tone serenade and the warm feeling inside of him that came up after seeing Alec and his parabatai acting like two normal young people, not soldiers with a celestial duty.  
- _You were always there for me. The tender wind that carried me. A light in the dark shining your love into my life. You've been my inspiration. Through the lies, you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you._ \- Alec and Jace screamed particularly loud in this part, which Magnus didn't imagine that was possible, and finished the song. The warlock was certain that they had messed up the verses of the song, but the whole situation was just too cute for him to care about anything else. - I LOVE YOU MAGNUS! - Alec screamed. Assuming that the neighborhood didn't share Alec's feelings, Magnus screamed to the boys and told them to get into the building.  
\- I don't know if I should be honored or insulted by what just happened. - Magnus said when he opened the door to the shadowhunters.  
The parabatais got into Magnus' loft almost falling because of their drunk state. Magnus suffocated a laugh after the scene and helped the two of them to sit on the couch.  
\- That was amazing, bro. - Jace said to Alec.  
\- We killed it, bro. - Magnus' boyfriend answered.  
\- I am pretty sure my neighbors have a different opinion. - Magnus commented, sitting by their side.  
\- Did you like it? Because it was for you, just in case you didn't notice. - Alec asked, smiling and Magnus' heart melted with that.  
\- I loved it, honey.  
\- You should thank me. Alec lost a bet to me, so he had to do the serenade. - Jace complained, asking for recognition.  
\- Thank you, Jace. I have to say that you sing with your heart, despite the lack of talent. - Magnus couldn't stop himself from making fun of his drunk brother-in-law.  
\- You are very welcome. - Jace answered, probably too drunk to elaborate a sarcastic commentary.  
\- You two should sleep here today. It is not safe for you to be at the streets so drunk. - Jace walked to the other sofa and fell asleep immediately.  
\- I guess I will just stay here too, Magnus. - Alec spoke, grabbing Magnus' hand and kissing it softly.  
\- As you wish, Alexander. - Magnus laughed while Alec started yo fall asleep.  
\- Jace said something to me earlier. He said that he was glad I found you. Because you make me happier than I ever thought I deserved to be. I am glad I found you too. - Magnus knew that Alec had improved in his ability to express his feelings, but hearing the declaration of his boyfriend made Magnus froze in surprise.  
\- I really love you. - Magnus whispered, but Alec was already sleeping. The warlock magiced a blanket for each asleep Shadowhunter in his living room and went to sleep with a smile on his face.  
-//-  
_In the next morning_  
 Jace woke up with a headache, trying not to throw up. He was used to drink, so this hangover meant that Alec and him were really drunk last night. He saw his parabatai sleeping in the couch and tried to remember how they ended up in Magnus' loft. Then everything came back to Jace's mind.  
\- Holy shit. - He whispered, remembering that he and Alec made Magnus a serenade. - Magnus is never gonna let me live that down.  
\- You are so right about that. - Jace almost jumped when he realized that Magnus was standing in the living room with a cup of coffee in his hand. - Here, drink it. You will feel better.  
\- Thanks. - Jace said before taking the coffee. - I guess Alec is gonna take more time to recover. The last time he got drunk Clary had to take of him for hours. You can imagine how pissed he was. - Strangely, Alec and Clary suddenly started to be more friendly with each other after the episode.  
\- Yes, I guess he will be especially pissed with you for convincing him to sing Because you loved me in front of my building. And then sleeping in my couch. I took pictures of it, you know. - Magnus laughed quietly, trying not to wake Alec up.  
\- By the angel, don't remind me of that. It is painfully embarrassing. - Jace complained.  
\- Don't blame me. You were the one screaming a Celine Dion song to me at the middle of the night!  
\- Okay, that is my bad! But you were the one who said to Alec that he should have fun.  
\- I did. He needed this distraction. With being the head of the institute and all his other responsibilities, Alec puts too much pressure on himself. - Magnus caressed Alec's hair while he talked and Jace nodded.  
\- I literally know the feeling. It is like Alec has this weight on his shoulders because of all the responsibility he takes. It has been this way since I can remember. But... - Jace made a pause and took a look at Magnus before continuing. - Things changed a lot since he met you. It is like this weight doesn't exist anymore because Alec doesn't have to lie about who he is. I am just... I am just really happy that he is happy. - Jace has never expressed so many feelings towards Magnus and the warlock didn't know what to say for a minute. - Well... I should go. Izzy must be freaking out because I didn't come back. - Jace got up from the couch and went to the door. - Thank you, Magnus.  
\- For not posting that pictures? - Magnus joked.  
\- For everything. - Jace laughed before leaving Magnus behind. The warlock smiled at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping in front of him and decided to go make a coffee for Alexander. He would definitely need it.


End file.
